Blodfaen rompe
thumb|Blodfaen Artworken i Game reloaded. han bruker sit AutoFiz Z skorte, han ligner på saddam hussein.thumb|Blodfaen rompe i Urin med kukerompa dubbthumb|portrett av Blodfaen rompe da han vant Jackass Driving 1989blodfaen von sug Rompe er medlem av F.U.C.K og bruker å stjele kondomer fra Retard reodor. han har en bror som hete Kukensmatt Loriss. han kommer fra sverige og har bodd i Norge i 29 år. Blodfaen rompe er ung år og bor i fittedalen. atmed homsefjellet. han prøver å sabotere kukebilen til retard reodor. men klarer det ikke på grunn av det jævla bråke till pulkuken Ludvig. faren til Blodfaen rompe het Rævhomse rompe og moren het Fettslugger. Kariere blodfaen Rompe har vunnet 15 løp i sitt korte liv. det er pågrunn av at ale motstanderene hans er Drunk Drivende Bimbo folk fra Haiti som gjør det bare får å se Disney Channl. i Spillet han har ingen dialog i spillet og kjører på grunn av hack. den eneste missionen han har heter Apeknull ik'no tull! Språk Blodfaen snakker skjeldent, men når han snakker , så snakker han sitt eget oppblanda norsk språk. eksempel, han kaller ofte bilen sin for Skjæreupmonin og Reodor for Ræven med aids, og han kaller TV før Bilderadio eller Kvartalsfaen. Urin med kukerompa kariere i dubben Urin med kukerompa dubb jobbet Blodfaen rompe med gasskammer. han tjener 45 kroner året. sjefen has heter Desperatos Perversos. Død Blodfaen rompe ble drept i 2019 av retard reodor for å ha ertet, stjelt , kopiert og pengeutpresset han. Reodor skøt han med en M4 sammen med voksne Emo ebæsj og harkokte ludvig. han falt ut for stupet på homsefjellet. Barndom Blodfaen faen rompe Urinsex faenskap rævhål Kattemelk nitrotruse Rompe var fødd i Flåklypa 1971 av far og morsi. han likte å rekke finger til folk på gata. Punker på 80 tallet Blodfaen rompe var en jævla kul dude fyr på 80 tallet, han hadde peng, bil, hus og hjem og var pedo og ettersøkt i alle urban street driving res. . men da Retard reodor blandet og knullet seg in i forbundet og forvandlet narkopalaset og klubben hans til reperatør og bil hjelps verksted, ja då ville Blodfaen ta igjen. så på slutten av 80 tallet så farget han Corvetten sin svart med gule nazi striper ( veldig populer stil for negrer og folk uten forsikring) og støtfanger der det sto "Fuck tha police and fuck da kids" og frammi i bilen sto de "Squirt in my kinky earhole". på sidene stod det *Speedfucka!". Hevn over reodor snart vil Kattemelk Blodfaen rompe ta hevn over Retard reodor. han har gitt Osama & co 9,000 milliner arabiske kroner for jobben. han ville at di skulle ta en flammekaster og flamme ned huset hans eller styrte et fly inni berget hans. Grupper han er medlemm i på 90 talet hadde han problemer med å vare kul så da joina han noen Grupper for å virke kulere. her er en liste over hvor mange Grupper han er i *The Aids Group *Amish Fangroup *Mothafucka Streetboyz *Bros before hoes da gang *L33t group *Søndagsavisen *"Pay"ball International *Fjortissa 90talle *" Vi suger" gruppen *International Group of Internation shit *Tyrkisk Peber kampanje *Burwa Miko Ye *W ar dh'a homi's doun da strits gruppen *The Koh hoehs Kategori:Normale folk Kategori:mord pågåt av reodor Kategori:Antognister